


Strange Reaction

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Love and the struggles that come with that.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 2





	Strange Reaction

As I slept in bed forty eight hours later Grissom was sitting at his desk in the living room writing to Russell. He sighed rubbing his tired face as he proofread what he wrote.

He came into the bedroom looking at me feeling my head which was finally cool to touch. All the time I had a fever he stayed awake nursing me worried I was getting worse. Then as if my body had enough the fever broke.

I moved my head some opening my mouth a little as he touched my cheeks. He got up going to the bathroom starting the shower. When he came out clean shaven seeing I was still sleeping he went to the kitchen.

He dropped something which made a loud thud. I jumped opening my eyes looking over to his side. I felt drained of all energy, but I had to go see what that noise was. Slowly, I moved trying hard to sit up. As I did my head swam. Shaking my head I lifted the blankets off my legs swinging them over the side putting my weight on them I almost fell down, but I gripped the bed getting up.

Grissom started stirring the soup in the pot thinking about me. He heard something as he turned the soup down walking out seeing me standing at the doorway of the bedroom.

"Sara, you need to go to bed."

"I heard…a noise." I said

"I dropped a pot." He said, walking over to me. I leaned into his chest closing my eyes. "I am making you some soup."

He rubbed my back resting his head against mine.

"I want you to get into bed."

I raised my head as he looked at me.

"Go on."

I nodded slowly turning making my way back into the room. When he came back in with a bowl I was sleeping again on my side. He set the bowl down on the bedside table sitting down touching my arm.

"Honey, there is soup for you."

"I don't want any." I said

"You need to get your strength back." He said, pulling onto my back. I opened my eyes feeling him lift me up putting pillows behind me then he laid me back. "Now, this is good soup."

I frowned as he put a spoon in the liquid bringing it to my lips.

"Sara, open up."

"There isn't any meat." He said

I slowly opened my mouth feeling the spoon pushed inside. Swallowing, I felt the hot liquid go down.

"Good, huh?" He said

"It tastes like Vicks." I said

"I put some in." He said

I gave him a look and he chuckled.

"I am just kidding."

The next evening, Grissom came to work making me promise I would rest and eat the soup he left for me. As he went over the paperwork piled on his desk Russell came in.

"Tell me how our girl is doing." He said, sitting in a chair infront of the desk.

"She's a little better. This morning she started arguing with me so I think she is getting back to her old self." Grissom said

Russell chuckled nodding.

"She sounds like my wife."

Grissom's cell phone started ringing.

"Grissom."

He looked at Russell.

"Sara, I told you to rest not go for a run." He said

Russell shook his head standing.

"Don't fight me on this. Get back on the couch and I will see you when I get home."

He sighed rubbing his face as he sat back.

"No, I said no! If you don't do what I say I will be very angry. I don't need you getting sick again."

"I'll see you later." Russell said

"Hold on." Grissom said, watching the man nod.

Grissom listened to me again as Russell looked at some jars on the shelves.

"That is non-negotiable. You get back on that couch!" He said "I mean it!"

He hung up sighing as Russell smiled looking at him.

"She is being very stubborn." He said

"I like how you put your foot down." Russell said

"Not that she listens." He said, standing. "She is strong willed and at times it irritates me, but despite that I love her."

"I know what you mean."

Grissom came home after shift hearing the TV on. He walked over seeing me lying on my stomach on the couch sleeping with the blanket tangled around my legs. Smiling, he walked over leaning down kissing my head. I didn't move as he stood.

He turned the TV off walking over lifting me up. I woke jumping as he picked me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Taking you to bed." He said

He laid me on the bed then he went to the bathroom undressing. I climbed over to myside waiting for him. He came out in pajamas walking over getting in. I moved over curling up beside him. He swallowed taking a breath.

"When can I come to work?"

"You just got over a fever and I don't think you should work for another few days." He said

"I could work in the lab only on light duty." I said

"No."

I groaned moving away from him. He looked over at me then smiled moving to his side. The next day I was up before he was dressed for work. He came out seeing me drinking my morning coffee while looking for my car keys. He cleared his throat and I turned seeing him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, in his boss tone.

"I…I am going to work." I said

"What did I say about that?"

"I don't remember." I said, showing him my keys walking to the front door.

"I said you are not coming to work until a few days of rest." He said, walking over. "Hand them over."

I looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I feel better and I want to work."

"You are not leaving his house." He said

"Grissom!"

"Sara!"

We eyed each other silently. He lifted his eyebrows holding out his hand still. I looked at his hand then into his eyes. I came closer kissing his lips lightly.

"Grissom, if I don't get my way there is going to be trouble." I said, whispering.

"If you don't hand over the keys you will be in big trouble." He said, with the same tone.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked

"Yes, I do." He said

"No." I said, backing up opening the front door sticking my tongue at him leaving. He watched the door shut then he sighed.

I came to the lab looking around noticing that people were not even looking at me. I walked to the locker room seeing Russell.

"Hey." I said

"Grissom phoned and said none of us were to talk to you." He said

I looked at him as he smiled walking over.

"It's good to see you up and around."

"Thanks. Grissom can huff and puff all he wants. I am back." I said

"You can help me with paperwork. That way Grissom won't blow the building down." He said

I groaned as he chuckled pulling me to his office. He and I sat behind his desk going through his important papers when a knock broke our concentration.

"Come in!" Russell called

The door opened and Grissom walked in seeing me.

"Hey Gil." Russell said

"I see you have a helper." He said, staring at me.

"Yes, she's doing a good job." Russell said, looking over at me.

Grissom nodded continuing to eye me.

"Sara, can I speak to you?"

"This isn't a good time." I said

"We can talk at home."

I weighed my options. He watched me stand and walk over to him.

"She will be right back." Grissom said, putting his hand on my back pushing me out the door. He pulled me to his new office then he closed the door looking at me mad.

"Okay, I know I went against you today and I am sorry. You are overprotective sometimes and it makes me feel like I am your prisoner." I said, backing up.

"Are you done?" He asked "I am very angry right now!"

"Grissom, look…."

"No, you defy me and do what you please! I love you and I know what is best. You are not a prisoner and I am horrified that you think I am some kind of guard!"

"I never said…."

He walked over to me.

"You have no sense of playing by the rules! I will not have this happen again!"

I could tell his pulse was racing as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I said

He looked at me a moment then walked over to the door opening it.

"Go."

I slowly walked over looking at him. He looked down not making any eye contact with me. I went out hearing him close his door. My heart ached thinking how I had hurt him. After shift I walked to his closed office door knocking. When no answer came, I sighed looking around. I got my phone out texting him.

Where are you? Sara

I waited next to his door for an answer. When none came, I walked away. I went home going into the house throwing my stuff. I went to bed without dinner. I woke hearing the front door close. I stared at the wall as I laid on my side.

Grissom walked into the bedroom looking over at me on the bed then he went to the bathroom shutting the door. I got up walking over knocking. He opened the door seeing me.

His jaw flexed as I moved closer hugging him. He put his arms around me kissing my neck.

"I will never do this again." I said

He chuckled in my neck.

"Yes, you will."

I lifted my head searching his eyes.

"I am sorry, I suppose I am not the kind of wife that obeys her husband."

His hand went to my cheek.

"I don't want you to be. I love you for your stubbornness, but I also worry that your overdoing it. I don't want you to get sick again."

I nodded as he moved closer kissing me. I broke the kiss hugging him again.

"Does this mean you still love me?"

"Yes, I will always love you."

I smiled against his shoulder.

I decided to take the shift off the next day. I slept many hours waking to the smell of food. I came out rubbing my stomach seeing Grissom was cooking.

"When did you get here?" I asked

"About an hour ago." He said

I sat on a stool watching him stir something in a pot. He turned looking at me.

"Your cute when you cook." I said

"Cute?"

I nodded smiling.

"What makes me cute?"

"I don't know. Your apron." I said

He looked down at the apron tied around his waist.

"Taste this sauce." He said

I walked over as he blew on his spoon holding it out to me. I tasted the sauce licking my lips.

"Delicious." I said

"It's an old family recipe." He said

I looked at his profile as he stirred the sauce. He looked at me and I kissed him. My hands went to his cheeks as he put his hands on my waist. I tilted my head devouring his lips. He moved back opening his eyes looking into mine.

I felt a tickle in my throat and began to cough breaking the spell.

"You okay?" He asked

I nodded coughing again. He watched me get control again touching my arm.

"I'm fine." I said

His hand went to my head and cheek.

"I think I'll go sit on the couch." I said, leaving him.

He watched me go worried. I laid down on the couch coughing again realizing I might be relapsing. Grissom came in seeing that I was shivering.

He put a blanket over me sitting on the coffee table touching my head.

"Your warm."

"I…. I guess y…you were right." I said

"I was hoping I wasn't." He said

I went to sleep moving around as Grissom sat with me. He fell asleep beside me in bed later as I moved around. He woke feeling me move. He looked at his watch then he got up getting a glass of water. He made me drink then he got his cell phone out.

I felt him touching me and I moved away. I must of went to sleep because someone else was touching me and talking. I opened my eyes some seeing two shapes. I coughed loudly being lifted up and made to drink more water. I went back sleep faintly hearing someone talking to me.

"Sara?" Catherine called, as she sat on the bed touching my hand. "Sara, wake up."

I couldn't open my eyes. She touched my head then I heard a rattling sound.

"You need to take this pill." She said, lifting my head "Come on."

I felt a pill come into my mouth then some water. The pill was bitter going down and I moaned as she lowered my head.

"I know these pills don't taste good, but they will make you feel better soon."

I drifted off waking to see Grissom and Doctor Robbins standing by the bed staring at me.

"Welcome back." Robbins said

"Back?" I said, weakly.

"You've been sick for a week." He said

I looked at them confused then I closed my eyes sleeping again. Grissom came in to the bedroom not long after with a bowl of soup. He set it down on the night table sitting me up with pillows. I woke looking at him as he raised the spoon to my mouth. I swallowed letting the hot liquid go down my throat. I ate it all pleasing him. He wiped my face with a cold cloth. I looked at him as he did this.

"Grissom?" I said

He looked at me.

"Has it really been five days?"

"Yes, we were all scared for you." He said

"Who knew I would be popular one day." I said

He nodded wiping my arms.

"That feels good."

I closed my eyes drifting as he wiped my other arm and then my legs. He got up and I missed his presence. The next time I woke I felt better lifting my head to look around. It was daytime outside and the place was quiet. I sat a pill and a glass of water next to me on the night table. I reached over taking it then I winched putting the glass down. I could hear the TV come on in the living room. Someone was walking around. I looked over seeing the bedroom door open a bit as Greg looked in.

"Hey." He said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Since it's been slow Grissom asked us to look after you when he couldn't." He said, walking over sitting on the bed. "I just got here."

He stood looking over to see that I took the pill.

"Hungry?"

I nodded laying my head back on the pillow.

"Grilled cheese." I said

"That sounds good."

He walked out shutting the door. I wanted to talk to Grissom, but I didn't know where my phone was. Greg came in with a slightly burnt sandwich on a plate.

"Sorry, it got away from me." He said

"That's okay. Can you find my phone?" I asked

He looked around finding it in the living room. He threw it on the bed leaving. I looked at the sandwich then I grabbed my phone.

Grissom was walking down the hallway with Brass when his phone went off. He waved at Brass before unlocking his office door going in.

"Grissom."

"Hey." I said

"How are you doing?" He asked, putting his papers on the desk.

"Better."

"Is Greg taking care of you?"

"He made me a burnt sandwich."

"Have him make you soup."

"No, that's okay." I said "When will you be home?"

"Not till late."

"All right."

He looked down his papers on his desk.

"Sara?"

"I'm here."

"You okay?"

"Yes, I will see you later."

"Bye." He said, before hanging up.

I put my phone down sighing looking at the sandwich. Grissom came in walking into the living room seeing Nick sleeping on the couch.

"Nick."

The younger man stirred seeing Grissom.

"Hey man." Nick said, rubbing his neck.

"How is Sara?"

"Last time I saw she was sleeping."

"Why don't you go home?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Nick said, before walking to the front door. He went out as Grissom shut the door locking it. He walked into the bedroom not seeing me.

"Sara?" He called

The bathroom door was shut as he walked over opening it seeing I was sleeping in the tub with water covering me. He walked over touching the water seeing it was cold. He leaned over kissing my head. I moved seeing him.

"It's cold." I said, looking at the water. "What am I doing in here?"

"I don't know." He said, getting a large towel. He helped me out covering my shivering body. "You must have come in here and fallen asleep. That's dangerous."

I nodded looking at him as he dried me off. He stopped looking at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." I said

He kissed my head leading me out of the bathroom to the bed. I put on some new pajamas laying down. He got in next to me and I moved over to him.

"I love you." I said

He touched my wet hair as he looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes feeling safe.

Grissom put his head against mine thinking as he listened to me breathe.

A week later I was at work happy as can be humming a tune as I walked to trace. My results were in on the case I was working on. I took the paper looking at the results then I walked out waving at people as I walked past the rooms.

I walked into Russell's office handing him the paper. He looked at it while on the phone. He handed it back giving me a thumbs up. I walked out seeing Grissom come in taking his sunglasses off as he arrived. He took his mail walking the opposite direction. I smiled following him silently as he looked at the letters in his hand. He stopped at one point to open an envelope. I stayed still waiting. He walked again looking around turning the corner he stopped turning to look at me.

"Stalking me?" He asked

"Is that a problem?" I asked

"You look happy." He said

"I am."

He looked me up and down nodding.

"I have a conference call." He said

"Okay."

He gave me a small smile before going to his office. I turned to go back to the room I was working in.

"Sara!"

I turned looking at him.

"You look beautiful when you smile."

I smiled at him before leaving. He watched me go then he went in.

On Wednesday of that week I thought it was going to be a normal shift, but it was not anywhere near that. Everyone was called into a massive bomb explosion at the Marriott on the strip killed the governor and his wife and several people at a party. We arrived and the smoke was still rising as the bomb left a crater in the road where a large truck had parked was a mangled heap.

We all got out looking at the building and the bodies all around. I knelt down to this one woman lying on the sidewalk. She was burned. The smell of burning flesh was almost to much to take. I took pictures picking up debris. Russell walked over kneeling down by the body I was working around.

"Find anything?" He asked

"I found some plastic scattered around." I said

I looked back standing seeing a large truck pulling up across the street. Russell stood up looking as well.

"Bomb!" Russell screamed, pulling me away.

Suddenly, a huge fireball erupted. I felt this heat come at us. Everyone was caught up in it. Russell moved coughing after a few minutes looking around. He touched me as I moved slowly. He stood looking around seeing that we had been thrown in the building. I stood with his help looking around not seeing a soul.

"Hey!" Warrick called, limping over to us. His shirt was torn as he held his arm close to his chest.

"Warrick, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said

I walked slowly looking around at the devastation. Soon, others were appearing with cuts and bruises. Russell rounded everyone up calling for ambulances. The sirens got louder and everyone was looked at. I walked past the vehicles walking down the street stunned and in shock.

"Has anyone seen, Sara?" Russell called

When no one answered, he walked around not seeing me. I kept walking down the sidewalk not noticing people in their cars looking at me.

Russell got on his cell phone calling Brass. He told him what happened then he sighed rubbing his head.

"Jim, I can't find Sara! She's not here!"

"I'll be on the lookout for her." Brass said, as he pushed on the gas driving along the streets of Las Vegas seeing the orange in the sky. He spotted me. He stopped getting out running over to me. "Hey, Sara. Where are you going?"

I kept walking past him. He grabbed me pulling me to face him.

"Sara?"

I blinked seeing him.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

"So where are you headed?"

"Home." I said

"I can get you there." He said, looking me over. "I think you need to be checked out."

"Grissom, is taking me to dinner. I'm late." I said

"How about we call him and tell him you'll be late?"

I nodded slowly as he held my arm leading me to his car. He got his phone out driving again with the siren on.

"I got Sara." He said, looking over at me. "I'll be there in two minutes."

He hung up driving. He delivered me back to Russell and I was put on a stretcher. I remember seeing lots of people talking and leaning over me. I was put into the ambulance and taken to the hospital. As they took me into the building I looked up at the lights above then I blacked out. When I woke, Grissom was kissing my head rubbing my hand.

"You will do anything for attention." He said, smiling a little.

"Don't I always?" I asked

He nodded watching me look around seeing a curtain around my bed.

"What's happening?"

"You were lucky. A second bomb went off and if it hadn't been for Russell you would be dead."

"I remember the explosion and…. this heat."

"It was an attack." He said "Everyone else had minor injuries. We lost five."

I looked at his coat reaching up touching it.

"Can I go home?"

"They want to keep you here tonight."

He leaned over kissing my cheek smoothing my skin against his.

"You can't leave me, Sara." He said

"I don't want to."

He moved back looking at me. I closed my eyes as he touched my cheek. A nurse came in checking my vitals talking to Grissom. I was moved to a new room where it was quiet. Grissom read from a book out loud as I slept. Russell knocked as he stood at the door looking in. Grissom stood putting the book away.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Grissom asked

"I could ask you the same question." Russell said, smiling. "How is she?"

"The doctor said she should be okay. It was shock and a few lacerations." Grissom said "What about you?"

"Broken arm. Cut on the head. Nothing to serious." Russell said "Are you going home?"

"I want to stay for a little while." Grissom said, looking over at me.

Russell nodded.

I moved winching at the soreness later. Opening my eyes, I saw daylight outside. Grissom was gone and I was relieved he had gone home to rest. I ate some food and then sat back in the bed watching TV.

The doctor walked in smiling at me.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." He said

"Can I leave soon?" I asked

"I'd like to tell you yes, but I want to keep you here till the afternoon." He said, looking over my chart. "Everything is looking good."

"Good." I said

He came over to check my pulse, eyes, and breathing. I watched him listen.

"Sounds great inside. Any pains or headache?" He asked

"No."

"I'll be back to give you the green light. For now, rest and relax." He said, before leaving.

I sighed sitting back looking at the TV. Nick and the others crept into the room as I slept with balloons and flowers. Nick counted with his fingers then they all yelled surprise. I jumped holding my chest seeing them.

"It was Nicks idea." Catherine said

"I hate you!" I yelled

Nick laughed tying the balloons to my bed.

"No, you don't. We just wanted to see you before going to work."

"Great!" I said

They all talked placing the gifts they brought around the room. Grissom came in seeing them surrounding the bed.

"Is anyone at the lab?" He asked, out loud.

They all turned seeing him then waved at me leaving one by one. He shut the door looking over at me.

"I told them to see you, not come at once."

"It was sweet of them." I said

He nodded looking at everything.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." I said, pulling him towards me kissing him "Great now."

He smiled as the doctor came in.

"Sorry to intrude."

"Not at all." Grissom said

"Can I leave now?" I asked, sitting up more.

"I want to check you and then you may."

I let him check me as Grissom took my gifts out to the car. When he finished and the doctor gave me the all clear I dressed going out to the car. Grissom helped me inside then he got in driving.

He made sure I was okay at home before heading to work. I ate some crackers and cheese as he strolled in hours later.

"How was work?" I asked, watching a movie on the TV in the living room.

"Good." He said, sitting down on the couch beside me. "How was it here?"

"Good." I said

He touched my leg and I looked at him.

"Want take out?" He asked

I nodded looking at the movie. He got up slowly getting his phone out as I watched him. He turned seeing me watching him. I gave him a faint smile as he hung up.


End file.
